Bagman and Crouch
__TOC__ About Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, [Granger | Hermione and Mr. Weasley arrive at the Quidditch World Cup area. They are welcomed by Basil from the Transportation Department. Basil warns them they had better get out of the way since there is a big party coming in from the Black Forest. He redirects them to their campsite. The site manager is Mr. Roberts. The Diggorys go to another field. Their camp manager is Mr. Payne. They go to their camp and meet with Mr. Roberts. Mr. Roberts, a muggle, thinks this is all really strange. A wizard appears behind him and puts a Memory Charm, Obliviate on him. The wizard tells Mr. Weasley that Mr. Roberts needs a Memory Charm ten times a day, and it's not helping that Ludo Bagman has been talking in Quidditch terms all day. Bagman played Quidditch for England himself. He was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had. They arrive at their spot and set up the tent which Mr. Weasley borrowed from Perkins at the office. It is furnished exactly in the style as Mrs. Figg's home. Harry, Ron and Hermione get water at the other end of the field. A tiny boy called Kevin is playing with his fathers wand. They see a banner on a tent which reads The Salem Witches' Institute. They meet with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. At the water tap there's a waiting line. One of the wizards, Archie, is wearing a womans dress. On the way back to the tent they also see Oliver Wood, who tells them he has been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team, Ernie Macmillan and Cho Chang. Many Ministry members pass by the tent, greeting Mr. Weasley. Among them Cuthbert Mockrigde, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, Gilbert Wimple of the Committee on Experimental Charms, Arnold Peasegood, an Obliviator and member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department, Bode and Croaker, who are Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Bill, Charlie and Percy arrive by Apparating. While having lunch, Ludo Bagman visits them. Bagman tells them he takes bets from people. He already got Roddy Pontner betting that Bulgaria will score first, and Agatha Timms put up half shares in her eel farm. Mr. Weasley puts a Galleon on Ireland to win. Fred and George want to bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts and a fake wand, but Mr. Weasley prevents them from betting. Bagman tells them that his Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, but Mr. Crouch will sort it out; he speaks about a hundred and fifty languages. Percy corrects him, saying he speaks over two hundred, Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll... Barty Crouch apparates. He tells Mr. Weasley that Ali Bashir wants to talk to him about the embargo on flying carpets. Mr. Weasley says that he explained to Bashir that flying carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects. Mr. Crouch tells them he remembers his grandfather used to have an Axminster. Bagman and Crouch leave. At night, the area becomes crowded with salesmen. Harry buys three Omnioculars. Green and red lanterns blaze into life in the trees, as the game is about to start. Cast *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley *'Joss Ackland' - Basil *'Jeff Rawle' - Amos Diggory *'Robert Pattinson' - Cedric Diggory *'David Armand' - Mr. Roberts *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Kieran Bew' - Mrs. Finnigan *'Stanislav Ianevski' - Viktor Krum (PICTURE) *'Anthony Hopkins' - Archie *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'Louis Doyle' - Ernie Macmillan *'Katie Leung' - Cho Chang *'Domhnall Gleeson - Bill Weasley *'Ed Westwick - Charlie Weasley *'Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley *'Rowan Atkinson - Ludo Bagman *'''Roger Lloyd-Pack - Barty Crouch